


Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guild decides it about time for their most active members to take some r&r. A on a camping triping is a nice way for them to relax and bond together, and maybe some other guests envolved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah this will be my first official fic *nervous*. This chapter I basically a half-ass'ed set up for the next few, and I'm seriously winging the whole thing. Transitions are kinda my weak point, so expect that. Things aren't going to get really explicit either, so yeah. I also tried not to include much in the summary because theirs not much in this chapter. So, yeah. Enjoy.

"Erza...?" The blonde called from the doorway.

Erza immediately looked up from her packing. She'd been shoving the last few clothes in the last suitcase she needed. The rest we're loaded up in the front.

"We're ready when you are!" Lucy grinned.

Erza nodded in response, and with a grunt lifted the last suitcase to be stored in her wagon.

"Also, Master confirmed that Crime Sorciere is coming."

Titania paused, suddenly struck with emotion. Anticipation, fear, excitement, regret, all at once. Her hands shook nervously.

Lucy took her friend's free hand. "It's okay, Erza. It's just like how we talked about." She gave a reassuring grin and led Erza outside where everyone was waiting.

"Don't worry" Macao assured Makarov "We'll take good care of the guild."

The master nodded in approval, and turned his attention to the group; Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed.

"Alright, you brats, let's go camping! To the train station!"

Natsu stood in front of the rest triumphantly "Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!"

** ** **

"...someone...help..." Natsu whinnied, sprawled out on the floor of the train.

"There's no help for you," Gray spat, kicking his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him.

Erza stared out the window, deep in thought. He was out there, somewhere, heading towards her. He actually wanted to see her. He's taking a break from his work, a break from catching dark guilds, to see her.

Erza kept these thoughts in mind as she dozed off.

 

** ** **  
Lucy hammered the last nail in place. "There, all good Carla!"

The white exceed flew released her grip of the tent, flying back do to Wendy's side.  
Meanwhile Wendy held the bottom of the tent in place for Erza, who reequipped into a constructive worker's outfit.  
A bit farther back the Rainjinshu and set everything up already. Evergreen lay cross legged on a beach chair, suntanning on the shore. Laxus set up spells around the tent to prevent intruders in the middle of the night. Bickslow and Laxus we're inside setting up the beds.

"You airhead!" Gray yelled "You’re not supposed to nail the top to the ground!"

"Who are you calling airhead you perverted ice-cream cone!"

"What kind of insult is that???"

They both dropped their tools, auras flaring intimidatingly. They stood head-to-head, eager to fight.

Erza glanced angrily at the two, whose tent wasn't even halfway done yet. They both jumped back to work instantly.

** ** **

The group of mages all sat around the campfire, laughing, telling jokes,exchanging stories that have been told time and time again. Untill thunder sounded in the distance, and the rain poured down heavily, putting out the warm fire.

"Alright alright, lets get some sleep" Master Makarov declared, stretching.

Juvia clung to Gray's arm, dragging him back to their, Natsu, and Lucy's tent. Makarov, Laxus, and the rest of the Raijinshu headed to another tent. Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Carle and Lily to another. Erza entered her own tent. It was decided that when Crime Sorciere showed, they would stay in her tent, although she was positive they'd bring their own as well.

She slipped into her bed, weary from all the laughter. She'd successfully hid her anxiousness all night, and now she couldn't help but be dissapointed. They hadn't showed, and now that the weather's taken a turn for the worse, they wouldn't show. This she knew for sure. The scarlet-haired mage pulled the blanket over her and clutched it tightly, eventually falling into a light slumber.

In her dream, she and Jellal sat on the shore. The waves grazed their feet. Their hands connected. Titania rested her head on his shoulder, watching the sunset peacefully. Gently, he grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to face his. Her eyes locked onto his. Slowly, he leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart.

"Erza...?"

The scarlet mage snapped awake at the call of her name. Was that part if the dream? She sat up and turned to face the door. The tent door had been pushed back to reveal a hooded figure in the door way. The figure pulled its hood back, revealing a full head of soaking wet blue hair.

He was here.


	2. The first few bricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, soo. Here's chapter 2. I've reviewed it about 1000000 times and I'm still not confident in it x.x. I've split chapter 2 into 2 chapters, so chapter 3 shall be the end! Enjoy, i-if you can...

“Erza…?” the drenched mage called from the doorway.

“J-Jellal!” she answered with sudden realization.

Meredy poked her head through the tent opening. Seeing Erza inside, she stumbled in, cheering “Oh, we made it!” Ultear followed. Jellal closed the tent behind them.

Erza sprang out of bed, rushing over to her luggage. She searched recklessly through cases, pulling out two extra hand towels she’d packed just in case. She tossed them to the three dripping travellers, who’d taken their seat on the floor. She sat in front of them, leaning against the bed.

“Sorry, I only packed two” Erza mumbled, swearing under her breath.

“I apologize for the lateness” Jellal spoke, handing the towels to the girls beside him. He refused to take one, of course. Their well being came first, even in situations like these where they could have easily shared one.

“It’s alright. Everyone just forgot you guys only travel by night.”

“Yeah…”

A long, eerie silence filled the room. There was so much that could be said, so much they had to catch upon. But nothing they could say would break the awkward tension built up in the air.

“I think the rain’s finally let up. C’mon, Meredy.”

“Huh?” Meredy looked up at  Ultear in question. Ultear elbowed the empathy mage in the side, cracking a cheesy grin and winking. They both stood up and turned to the exit. Jellal stood up to join them but Ultear stopped him with a wave of her hand.

“I saw a hot spring down the road from here. Merdy and I will go together. We won’t be gone long.”

He took his seat again,  puzzled by their actions. Usually he would go with them  stand outside and keep watch, that way they could actually relax without constantly watching their backs. It was suspicious, of course, but who was he to intrude on the girls bath time? It's the only time they really spent without him.

"Try not to get too loud in here you too.." Meredy snickered on the way out.

Jellal's face suddenly lit up. That was out of character, even for them. He looked away, hiding his blush.

"I...um...sorry...their implications..."

Erza chuckled. Hearing her laugh only made him more embarrassed, and he decided against speaking. Her childhood friend was always so composed. To see him a sputtering mess nowadays was rare.

Another silence spawned as tension took hold of the air. Erza searched her mind frantically, looking for something, anything to say. _Just breathe, remember what Lucy said_ she thought.

"You must be cold." She said finally.

He wanted to convince her he was alright, but anyone with reasoning skills could tell he was freezing.

"Yes, I plan on going to the hotspring later to warm up―"

"S-so was I!" Erza interjected. Without thinking, she added in, "I think we should go together."

Had he been standing, he would have fell backwards at the suggestion. His eyes widened, staring directly into hers. Titania stared back confidently, showing no signs of the regret eating at her heart.

"F-for safety measures. It's best to go in pairs." She covered up quickly.

For safety measures .The words repeated in his mind, calming his nerves. His eyelids fell over his eyes.

"Okay."

***

_What was I thinking??_ He thought anxiously. _I'm putting everyone in danger. Crime Sorciere, Fairy Tail...if the Magic Council finds Meredy and Ultear..._

__

"Nervous?"

His head turned abruptly to face her.

"Don't worry, the water's fine!" She called to him, sinking further into it. She knew all too well that the water wasn't what was on his mind.

He nodded, swallowing hard. _Everyone's fine. I'm sure those two are safely tucked in the tent, exactly as I left them. Everyone's fine._

He stepped carefully into the water, one foot after the other until his body was submerged. The water was hot against his skin, forcing him to relax and lean against the wall. Erza lie a few feet away, sinking shoulder-deep into the springs, letting her scarlet hair float at the surface.

_She looks so beautiful when she's relaxed like this. And her body..._ He blinked and shook those thoughts off . _Don't. You mustn't think like that._

They chatted about work and jobs and how busy their guilds have been lately. Jellal couldn't help but notice how she tensed when she talked about all the mistakenly triggered guild fights, how her shoulders slouched when she spoke of some of the simplest things people requested of mages nowadays, like being understudies for a play. How her cheeks flushed when she spoke of getting drunk with the guild. He couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

"I...I really miss you, sometimes." Erza spoke softly.

"I...missed you too...." He replied, leaning forward abstractly.

_What am I doing? I need to move away. I'm getting too close to her. Don't think about her beautiful hair, or her lovely brown irises staring into yours, or how soft her lips are against yours, or how how she presses her chest against yours._

He immediately broke the kiss, withdrawing. He slammed his palm into his forehead, muttering swears to himself

"Erza...I'm sorry." he breathed, eyes shut tight.

"Jellal!" Erza snapped suddenly "What are we hiding from each other?"

The blue haired mage was taken aback by her sudden change in tone. His jaw dropped.

Erza immediately retracted her attitude, surprised by her behavior. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She felt like apologizing and leaving, she'd basically ruined the evening already. She braced to rise back into the cold night air, but Lucy's words rang in her head.

_"You have to be direct. If you hide your feelings, and he hides his feelings, than you're building a wall in between you, brick by brick. Next time you see him, break the wall. Make him see you."_

Titania sighed, regaining confidence. _Make him see you_. Lucy was a better poet than she gave her credit for.

"Jellal, I really like you. I think the feeling's mutual. So why are we holding back?"

_Here it comes._ He thought. The thoughts that haunted him everyday. The thoughts he reviewed over and over again. The thoughts he tried to choked down but all came rushing out of his mouth at once.

"I don't want to hurt you again, like I did at the Tower of Heaven. You looked so pained, I hurt you, I betrayed you. I can't allow myself to do it again, to have you. Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of myself. Of hurting you again." The tears streamed down his face. He held them back best he could, but they broke past any emotional barrier he had. He pulled his childhood companion closer to him,  hugging her tightly. She returned the embrace, burying her head into the crest of his neck.

"Jellal, I forgive you. I've told you a thousand times. I forgive you. That wasn't the real you who committed those crimes. The real you is here, right now, with me. I want the real you."

He shook his head gently and sobbed "Not...safe."

She pulled away from him, just enough to look him in the eye again. "Then give me tonight. Just  night. One night to say we're...we're..a thing. One night with you, please...."

Jellal paused, considering her offer. _Just one night, it's what she deserves._

"You won't...you won't hate me afterwards? You'll be satisfied with one?"

"If one is all I can get right now, then I'll take it, if it means you'll finally give me all of you again."

Forget about the past for one night. Forget about atoning for the sins that haunt you every night. Focus on the beautiful woman in front of you. Embrace her.

 **  
**He pressed his lips against hers once more, this time of his own conscience. He pulled her in closer, his hands wandering down her body until they rest on her lower back. She parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth. His tongue ran over hers, beckoning it to play with his. She started to lower her hands, but Jellal broke the kiss and looked back to her.

"L-let's take this back to the camp..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to correct me on my /many/ mistakes!


	3. Not saying "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got her one night, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end! Sort of a quick wrap up to this first fic fail!

"Wow."

**  
**

He hand ran his fingers through the scarlet hair he always adored, holding the now-tired  girl against him. Erza nuzzled his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder. Both were worn out and out of breath.

**  
**

"That was...wow."

**  
**

She grinned. It was an experience neither had ever felt before; genuine, passionate  love making. The intensity of having to be as quiet as possible added in to the fun as well, as if they were teenagers doing it for the first time in their parents basement.

**  
**

"W-we should probably get dressed..."

**  
**

"No!" Erza yelled, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

**  
**

"B-but..."

**  
**

"Five more minutes" she pleaded, shutting her eyes.

**  
**

A smile crept on his face. "Okay, five more minutes."

**  
**

5 minutes seemed like more than he could bare, but he couldn't resist. As he counted down the time, his eyelids began to get heavy.

**  
**

_5 more minutes._

**  
**

He started drifting into sleep, jumping every few seconds in a struggle to stay awake. His eyes shut involuntarily.

**  
**

_5 more..._

_**  
** _

***

**  
**

Titania awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the bright beaming of the sun. She stretched and yawned, blinking her eyes open.

**  
**

"Here! I'll go get Erza!" She heard someone shout, followed by the patter of footsteps.

**  
**

_Looks like everyone's awake_  She mused, rising from her bed.

**  
**

And thats when it hit her.

**  
**

Jellal was still there.

**  
**

And they were both still nude.

**  
**

"Jellal!" She whispered frantically, shaking him awake.

**  
**

"Huh? What's going o― uwah!!!"

**  
**

Before he could realize what was happening, Erza shoved him off the mattress and into the thin space between the wall and bed. Natsu recklessly burst in moments afterwards.

**  
**

"Erza! Rise and Shi―"

**  
**

Erza re-equipped into her standard armor, then charged at him, whacking him with the hilt of her sword. Natsu flew backward, sliding across the ground and out of the tent. A huge bump formed on his head where he'd been hit.

**  
**

"Idiot! Don't intrude in on someone like that!"

**  
**

"...S-sorry...." he cried.

**  
**

As she exited the tent, she turned around and winked at Jellal, who peered stealthily over the rim of the mattress.

**  
**

"Leave only when the coast is clear." She whispered, then left.

***

It was now dawn. After a long day of fooling around, Juvia deeming Meredy to be her love rival, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel  destroying a few of the tents, and story-time with Levy,assisted by Lucy and Freed, the three Crime Sorciere mages pulled their now-dry hoods over their heads, parting ways with the members of Fairy Tail.

**  
**

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Meredy insisted politely, avoiding Juvia's piercing stare.

**  
**

"Yeah!" Wendy smiled.

**  
**

"Just send us a note whenever you're free." said Master Makarov.

**  
**

Erza and Jellal stood a bit farther from the rest, holding hands, saying there last few goodbyes.

**  
**

"So, I guess I'll see you around." Jellal spoke quietly.

**  
**

Erza placed a small kiss on his lips one last time, careful not to catch the attention of any onlookers. Unfortunately, curious little Merdy spotted them. Jellal deepened the kiss, careful not to get too into it. He slowly broke the kiss, and a line of saliva connecting their mouths was visible. He swiftly turned around, releasing her hands. She felt a warm feeling spread through her chest. That last kiss was special, that last kiss meant "I'll definitely be back."

**  
**

He walked in front of his fellow guild members, mumbling as he passed, "Not a word." Ultear raised her hands in false defense  and Merdy giggled.

**  
**

"Some kiss, huh?" Meredy teased.

**  
**

"Some night, huh?" Ultear teased.

**  
**

"Not a word!" He prompted halfheartedly, feeling the heat rise to his face.

**  
**The scarlet mage watched silently as her love disappeared down the road, knowing in her heart that one day, one day she would break that wall down for good, and he would see her, and she would see him, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to any and everyone who took the time to read! Hope you enjoyed, look for me in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on my mistakes or anything! I promise the next one will have more ship in it, and be in more detail. I just wanted to kind of it it up in a way. I'll also have proof readers next time!


End file.
